Roses Have Thorns
by DarkLycanLover
Summary: Emmett has been alone for nearly a hundred years, watching with a soft pain as his family found happiness. But when he and Edward stumble across a halfling, everything starts to change. Emmett gives her all his heart and more, but with a haunting past that is soon to find her, can Mina accept all he has to offer? Emmett/OC. COMPLETLY different then Twilight. Please read and reveiw!
1. Finding his rose

**Okay guys, so this is an Emmett/OC. I will tell you now, not all the characters are "perfect" to the original, so please don't hate me to much. This is a completely different story then twilight, and will have little to no Bella. If you don't like that, then don't read it. Please review and let me know what you think. **

**To those who follow me on my other stories, please, please, PLEASE give me some feed back i have MAJOR writers block on both Underworlds, as well as the sequel of my other Twilight story, Healing Her Heart. Check it out please! Much love to my followers, please review!**

Emmett wandered tiredly through the woods. Again, he felt alone. He had been alone. For so, so long. Rosalie had become Edwards mate the moment they had set eyes on each other. As a human, Edward had watched her. And it was he who found her dying in the streets from the cruel treatment of her fiance and his friends. She exacted her revenge once she had the power to.

Rosalie had found Emmett two years later, dying from a bear attack. Emmett thought she was an angel, but soon found out she was something else. Carlisle had saved him, but for what? To be alone for nearly a hundred years? Even Jasper had Alice. They had found each other long before they had found the rest of the Cullen Clan.

Emmett kicked a rock and sent it flying far through the air before it crashed into a tree, making a cracking sound echo through the seemingly empty forest. There was a soft chuckle from somewhere above him and he looked up, rolling his eyes at his elder "brother".

"Leave me alone Edward."

"Why? I think you would feel better if you had some company." He said, lying across a thick branch.

"Certainly not company that included you."

"Ouch." Edward said with a sideways grin. "Come on Emmett. You can't go moping around all the time. You'll find her eventually."

Again Emmett rolled his eyes. A far off scream of anger and pain alerted the two brothers. The two immediately took off towards where the scream had sounded, realizing that they were drawing close to the La Push border. They reached it and just on the other side three wolves snarled at a small figure.

She snarled back, backing away from them. Emmett could see from here her eyes were gold, but there was something different about them. Something different about, her.

"Edward, she has a heart beat." He said in fascination.

Edward nodded quickly. "I hear it."

Her eyes snapped up to look at them, dark red curls blowing across her angered face. One of the wolves lunged forward slightly and she quickly turned her attention back to them, snarling again.

"Wolves," Edward called across the clearing and the large black one spun to face him.

*_Cullen,_* The word was hissed in his mind. *_What do you want?_*

"You see she has gold eyes, she could do you know harm. She does not know of the territories."

Sam snarled at Edward. *_She has hunted on our land,_*

"Was it a human?"

Sam blinked. *_No, but she could still be a danger to,_*

"Let us deal with her. At least we can talk to her." Edward growled. "I can see you have made no attempt too."

Sam huffed, and turned back to the girl. He looked to the wolves on either side of him, their bodies lowered, awaiting orders.

*_Let the Cullens deal with __**it**__._*

The two wolves, as well as Sam backed away from the girl. Sam threw one last glance at Edward then tore off into the trees. The girls attention snapped to them now, and she hissed low, her body crouched in defense. One arm hung loose at her side and Edward could tell that her shoulder had been dislocated sometime during her fight with the wolves.

He held up his hands in surrender and took a step towards her. "Please, we mean you know harm. Your hurt, i can see, and we can help you."

Edward could see how tired she was, see it in her eyes, hear it in her breath.

"Please."

"Who are you?" She asked in a sweet voice, lined with pain.

"My name is Edward. This is my brother Emmett. We live in a residence not far from here, with five others. We don't harm humans,"

She nodded slightly. "I can see," She crouched again. "But that doesn't mean you wont hurt me." She snarled.

"I swear that none of my family will harm you if you come with us. And if anyone does, I'll deal with them personally." Emmett growled.

Edward raised an eyebrow in surprise, then smiled. Emmett threw a punch at him, his eyes never leaving the girl.

She looked to him, and her face softened. Slowly, she nodded. "Alright. I will come with you." She limped towards them, nearly collapsing when she was close.

Emmett immediately stepped forward, offering his arms.

She frowned for a moment, but knew she was too weak to walk further, and warily walked into his arms. Emmett lifted her easily, gently cradling her against his chest. He ran, Edward quickly following behind him as they raced towards their home.

Alice was waiting on the back porch when they arrived, a smile on her small face. "I called Carlisle once I saw what happened. He should be here any moment."

The girl flinched in Emmett's arms and he pulled her closer to him.

"Your special, aren't you." Alice said, but the girl said nothing.

Emmett took her inside, and Carlisle showed up moments later.

"I heard i have a special patient." He said as he entered and his eyes fell on the girl. "My, my, special indeed." He looked to Emmett. "Lets take her upstairs shall we?"

Emmett followed his father upstairs, and into his study, where an extra room inside contained medical supplies, and an examination table. Emmett gently set her down, but when Carlisle reached towards her, she quickly grabbed on to him again.

Emmett's face twisted with surprise, and he looked to Carlisle.

"It's alright." He said.

The girl looked up to Emmett, fear in her strange eyes.

"He wont hurt you." Emmett said softly, sitting on the table with her.

She pressed herself against him, and warily looked to Carlisle.

"I can see your eyes, and hear your heart," He pondered for a moment. "I have only heard of such things,"

"I am what you think I am." She said softly.

Carlisle smiled. "Truly you are remarkable." He said. He reached forward slightly, indicating her arm. "May I?"

She looked up to Emmett who nodded softly, then returned to Carlisle, and nodded. He gently took her arm into his hands, causing her to flinch in pain. He gently moved up her arm and to her shoulder, where she cried out. Carlisle sighed.

"It's as I feared. Your arm is dislocated. I have to push it back into place, otherwise, it may heal incorrectly and you wont be able to use it."

Slowly she nodded. "Alright."

Carlisle looked to Emmett. "Hold her, gently,"

Emmett moved himself so that he could hold her, and Carlisle prepared himself.

"Ready?"

She buried her face against Emmett's chest and he gently put a hand to the back of her head. Carlisle shoved hard, and there was a popping sound. She cried out in pain, only slightly muffled against Emmett's shirt.

"It's alright, it's over." He whispered.

She shook her head. "My hip, I think it is also out of place." She said, looking to Carlisle, tears in her eyes.

Carlisle examined her, and confirmed her thought. He looked to her and again she nodded. Again he prepared, and Emmett held her gently. She screamed this time, when it is back in place, and stifled a sob.

"Shh," Emmett soothed in her ear.

She weakly rested her head against his chest.

"Come, bring her to your room." Carlisle said.

Emmett carefully lifted her and carried to his own room, gently laying her in the bed he had there. Carlisle looked her over.

"Do you need to feed, or,"

"I can eat human food," She said. "I havent eaten in a while,"

"I will have Esme, my wife, prepare you something."

She nodded and the two men turned to go. She grabbed Emmett's hand, and he looked down at her in surprise. "Stay with me?" She whispered.

Emmett smiled softly. "Of course."

He grabbed a swivel chair from his gaming corner and brought it to the bed. He sat down and looked her over. She was pale, but not so much as them. She had dark red curls that fell half way down her back in a ponytail. Her eyes, he could now see, looked different because they were a darker gold then theirs, and tinted softly with green.

"So, what is it that you are, exactly?" He asked, thinking.

"I'm half human." She said. "My mother was human, my father a vampire. My mother died giving birth to me, and i never discovered who my father was, i don't think he even knew i existed. My uncle, he, he was going to kill me when i was born, for killing my mother. But when he saw me, he could not. instead he raised me. Taught me right from wrong. Of the world, and school, and such things. He taught me to fight. I matured around seven years, and he died when i was sixteen."

"How old are you? Exactly."

"Seventy nine." She said.

Emmett grinned. "Not too much younger than me. I'm eighty-five."

"Where you from?"

"Gatlinburg, Tennessee." Emmett said proudly. "And you?"

"Originally, Ireland. That is where I was born. I was about five years old, we moved here to the states. I was raised in Montana."

Emmett nodded. "That is pretty cool. I've always wanted to go to Ireland. I'm scott and irish." She grinned, and he frowned. "I still don't know your name though."

She smiled softly. "My mother named me Wilhelmina. But I hate that name. I like just Mina."

"Well, just mina, i hope you will be staying with us for a while." She looked weary again and Emmett quickly continued talking. "At least until you get your strength back."

She frowned, thinking for a moment before nodding. "Alright. But just a while."

There was a soft knock at the door and it opened. Esme entered, carrying a tray of food. She smiled when she saw Mina, and walked over to her. "My name is Esme. I took the liberty of making you lunch." She set it on Mina's lap. "We want you to know that you are welcome here as long as you like. And if you would like, become a part of our family?"

Emmett grinned at Mina, but her lips were pulled into a tight line.

"Thank you for your generosity Mrs. Cullen, but, I don't know if I can stay."

"Why not?" Emmett asked with a frown. "You said you had no other family,"

"But my past isn't exactly a great one. I would not want to bring your family down by something i did, or do,"

Esme smiled softly and rested a hand on Mina's. "Sweetheart, we all have our ghosts. But they belong in the past." She walked to the door and looked back with the same soft smile. "I hope you can leave them behind and look towards your future." And with that she disappeared.

Mina picked up her fork, and poked at the meal Esme had made for her. "I'll have to think about it Emmett. I have been alone for a long time."

He sighed and walked towards the door, when she continued.

"But, i know that with you," He looked to her. "I feel like im home." She whispered.

Emmett smiled. "I'll leave you alone now. Call me if you need me."

He closed the door and walked downstairs to join his awaiting family.

"Alright lover boy, spill the beans." Rosalie said.

Emmett smiled, and began to speak. . . ...

**Alright guys, please tell me what you think about this, I will already be starting on the next chapter, so help me out and let me know what you thought! Much love!**


	2. Discussions, and Promises

**Hey guys, so so far im liking where this going. Good hits, and a few reveiws. Please keep them coming! Hope you enjoy this chapter, read and review!**

Mina carefully walked downstairs, Emmett holding her hand. She hadnt left his room since she had gotten there three days ago, but now went to meet the rest of his family. She looked to him warily but he smiled and squeezed her hand.

"It's ok Mina. No one here will hurt you."

She sighed and continued down the stairs with him, until they entered the living room. She looked around at them all, head held high. She wanted to show them she was strong. Even though she was scared.

"That is Alice, and her husband Jasper. You met Edward the other day. Thats his wife Rosalie. And then of course, Carlisle and Esme. This is my family. And this, this is Mina."

"It's nice to meet you all. You are very generous to let me stay in your home." She said softly.

Alice smiled, but stayed at Jaspers side. "Its going to be your home to you know. I've already seen it."

Mina looked to her. "Seen? As in foresight?"

Alice nodded. "I can see the future. Jasper can manipulate emotions, and Edward can read minds."

Mina smiled. "I am also gifted. I can create a physical, and mental sheild. As i am sure Edward has realized." She looked to him and he smiled with a nod. "But i can also tell truths from lies."

"How so?" Jasper asked.

She shrugged. "I dont know. My uncle use to call me his lie detector. I just, know, when someone is lying and when they aren't. It's like a sense to me. Or an aura, really."

"May i try?" Jasper asked with a grin.

Mina looked up to Emmett who nodded. "Of course." She said, with a sly smile.

"I was a major in the army."

"Truth."

"I found Alice in a diner."

"Truth."

"My creators name was Maria."

"Truth."

"I am one hundred and twenty years old."

Mina smiled widely. "That, Major Jasper Whitlock, is a lie. You are one hundred and fifty six years old."

Jasper smiled as his eyes widened. "You are correct. But how,"

"As well as tell truth from false, i can, sense what exactly the truth is. I knew once you said Major, i knew the whole truth of your name. And when you said your age, i knew the truth behind the lie."

"Truly amazing, Ma'am." Jasper said.

Mina smiled lightly, but it faded. "I thank you all for the offer of a home, but i have a dark past, that i wish not to concern you all in. I've been on the run for a long time,"

"Then perhaps its time you stopped running." Emmett said as he looked down at her. "We can protect you here. I can protect you." He ran a finger across her cheek and she closed her eyes. "But only if you let me."

Mina opened her eyes cupping her hand over his. "You cant protect me forever Emmett."

"I can try." He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her.

She sighed and curled there against his chest. "Thank you."

Emmett grinned, and kissed the top of her head.

"No Alice."

"Why not?" Alice pouted at mina who was sitting on the couch, reading.

"Because, i said no. You dont need to spend a ton of money on clothes i will never wear." Mina looked at her over the book for a second before returning to it.

Alice crossed her arms and glared at Mina. "well, im buying you clothes anyways, wether you're coming or not. So there."

Mina rolled her eyes and shut her book. "Are you always so persitent and annoying?"

Alice smiled but it wass Jasper that spoke. "Course she is. If she wasnt, she wouldnt be alice."

Alice grinned and kissed her mate on the cheek before dissappering upstairs. Mina smiled at Jasper.

"Its funny how different you two are, but yet the same."

Jasper smiled softly and sat in a chair across from her. "I guess thats just how mates are. Quiet, and loud. Big and small. Outgoing, and secluded." He smiled wider. "Kind of like you and emmett."

Mina frowned. "Emmett isnt my mate. I just happen to like him more then i should."

Jasper shook his head. "I dont have to have your power to know thats a lie darlin'. You and Emmett are mates."

Mina shook her head, her brows furrowing. "No. I wont allow myself to get that close to him."

"Why?"

She stood with a low growl and looked out the back window, walking to it. "My past is so muc darker then Emmett knows. And one day soon my past is going to come back to haunt me. Ive run for to long Jasper. I cant keep running. A day will come where i will have to face what happened." She let her head fall, and closed her eyes. "And i know i will not live through that day."

Jasper stood and walked to her, softly putting a hand on her arm. "Mina,"

She looked to him.

"You are so much stronger then even you realize. I can see that in you. Trust me i can feel that pain you have, wether you want me to or not. Not many people can carry such a pain, like you do. Emmett loves you. I know that. And you know i aint lyin. He has waited nearly a hundred years for you to find him. He's not bout to let you go." Jasper said. "Dark past or not. He will face it with you."

A tear rolled down her cheek. "Thats what i am afraid of Jasper. I dont want emmett to get hurt. If he got hurt because of me," She broke off and shook her head, another tear falling. "I wouldnt be able to live with that kind of pain. My mother, my unlce, friends i have made, they have all died. Because of me. But not Emmett. Never Emmett."

Her head fell again as a sob shook her chest. Jasper hesitated only for a second, before pulling her against him in a tight hug. She wrapped her arms around him and stayed there for a few moments. Jasper pulled away, holding her by her shoulders, looking her deep in the eyes.

"Wether you will it or not, you have become a part of this family Mina, and we take care of our own. Emmett may think he is the only protecting you now, but hes wrong. We all are. I would do anything for Emm. Cause hes my brother. Your his mate Mina. Your my sister. And i would do anything for you, just the same. Understand that."

Mina wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you." She whispered.

Jasper kissed her cheek and stepped away just as the fron door opened. Emmett walked in, smiling as soon as he layed eyes on Mina. She smiled faintly and walked out the back door, indicating for him to follow.

Once outside she sat by the creek, legs cross, hands idly plaing with fraying strings on the fabric of her black jeans. Emmett sat down beside her.

"Whats wrong?" He asked, concern twisting his face.

She didnt look to him, only watched the water move over the rocks in the creek.

"I've decided to stay Emm." She looked to him then. "But i cant promise forever. There are things ive been running from, and one day ill have to face them. But i cant do that here."

Emmett took an unecessary breath and took her hand. "Then i will face them with you Mina." He grew quiet for a moment. "The first moment i set eyes on you, i knew i had found my mate. Ive been waiting a long time for you Mina. Im not going to let you go." He looked to her and wiped away a stray tear. "ok?"

She nodded and then curled against his chest. His arms wrapped around her, both comferting, and protective. For the moment, she was safe. But mina knew the truth of her past, and that very soon, time would catch up to her, and she would have to facee her darkest fears. Wether she wanted to or not.

**So i think in the next chapter i am going to do some flash backs of Minas life, just so you get a better idea of her past, and also, start bringing in the dark part of her past because that plays a huge part in her stay with the cullens. Please let me know what you guys think! **

**-DarkAngel**


End file.
